Unsuspecting Courage
by Blue Eyed Dragon Girl
Summary: Goodwin rescues Kiyomi from an icy pond but it may just cost him his life. Chapter 3 is up!STORY COMPLETED! Please R & R! Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

_Diclaimer: I don't own the immortal or any of its charcters._

_This story is my first immortal story! I remember in the show Kiyomi made some reference to when Goodwin saved her from drowning in the pond and how he nearly died from getting sick afterwords. I had always wanted to hear more about that story so I decided to write the extended version. Here is chapter one! Hope you like it!_

* * *

It was cold outside. Bitter cold, which was expected considering it was winter, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Goodwin pulled his cloak around himself a bit tighter, shivering. He had been out to gather some herbs for a remedy Yashiro was making although at the time he doubted he would find much under the newly fallen snow. He had voiced this opinion to Yashiro but his only response for Goodwin was, "So then dig."

Goodwin grumbled to himself for that was exactly what he had had to do, and that was after hours of searching in the cold.

He trudged up towards the home of his dear friend Raphael. He and his family had taken him in after he had run away from his masters. After ten years of slavery and being whipped and beaten, he had finally decided to run for his life. He knew if he was caught it would mean his death but he also knew if he stayed he would suffer the same fate. Raphael had been kind enough not to ask many questions. Goodwin had a sneaking suspicion that Raphael knew the truth, but he would never bring it up and neither would Raphael.

Goodwin had been welcomed by the family mainly out of an act of pity. He knew they didn't fully trust him. He didn't blame them though considering he **_had_** pathetically tried to rob him when he first met them. He had just been so hungry though after days of running, and was desperate enough at that point to try anything. Raphael had ended up giving him a thorough beating and was going to send him packing when he saw the cuts on his back. That was when he knew, and when he stopped asking questions.

"Ouff!" Goodwin yelped as he stumbled over a branch, interrupting his train of thought. He was almost in sight of the cottage and quickened his pace. As he entered their yard he noticed Kiyomi crouching near the pond curiously fascinated by her reflection in the ice. She was a cute kid and Goodwin had taken a liking to her. She was very shy like most young children but had a wild spirit when she was comfortable with whom she was with.

Goodwin waved at the girl as he walked by but she obviously too caught up in her fascination with the ice pond to notice.

Goodwin smiled to himself heading towards the house. He was surprised neither Raphael nor Mikiko were around watching her. The two usually were quite protective of their daughter and were never ones to just let her wander off.

Suddenly he heard a crack, a splash, and a scream.

"Kiyomi!" Goodwin yelled as he whirled around to see Kiyomi flailing desperately in the pond. The pond had frozen over this winter but the ice had obviously not been thick enough to support her weight.

Goodwin ran to Kiyomi knowing the danger she was in. The pond itself was not that deep. It only came up to his mid chest, but for five year old Kiyomi it was more than deep enough. The other issue was the issue was the water itself. It had to be freezing cold and if he didn't get her out of there quick she could die from more than just drowning.

Goodwin stopped at the edge of the pond. The moment he stepped on, the ice cracked beneath his feet. It wouldn't hold him. He was going to have to wade in, breaking the ice as it came. The task itself was surprisingly easy and Goodwin was shocked at how far out she had gotten before falling through.

Goodwin cringed at the shock of the ice cold water. It was the type of cold that was so cold it hurt, sending icy daggers up his feet and legs as he wadded in, while breaking apart the ice with his hands. The breaking apart of the ice became more difficult as he waded further forcing him to put his whole body weight on the ice just to crack it. This unfortunately got him more wet when it broke under his weight causing him to be soaked in the ice water from head to toe.

When Goodwin finally reached Kiyomi she was clinging desperately to the edge of the breaking ice, trying to stay afloat. He picked the crying girl up in his arms and began to quickly wade back to the shore. Both of them were shaking uncontrollably from the cold, yet Goodwin still rapped his arms around her, desperately trying to keep her warm.

By this point, Raphael and Mikiko had burst out of the house, hearing all of the commotion from outside. They came out just in time to see a very blue lipped Goodwin carrying Kiyomi out of the water. They ran to them, Raphael taking Kiyomi out of his arms just in time. Goodwin felt as though he were about to collapse and probably would have had he not been relieved of the extra weight.

"What happened?" Raphael asked as he lifted Kiyomi into his arms.

"I s-s-saw her p-playing b-b-by the p-pond," Goodwin replied shivering while he spoke. "N-n-next thing I k-knew I heard s-s-scream. S-s-she f-fell through t-t-the ice."

"You saved my daughters life," Raphael said in almost a question like manner rather than a statement. He was more than a bit shocked having always seen Goodwin as the cowardly type. He had certainly never done anything to prove otherwise, that is, until now.

"Y-you s-saved my l-life first. H-had to r-r-repay the f-favor." Goodwin replied trying to smirk through his chattering teeth.

Goodwin stumbled as Mikiko ushered him into the house directing him towards the fire. She wrapped a warm blanket around him but he felt none of its effects through his water soaked clothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Raphael handed Kiyomi to Mikiko and headed to the door. He opened it to find a very annoyed looking Yashiro with his staff in one hand and a basket in the other.

"Have you seen Goodwin?" he said storming into the house searching around. "That boy, I swear! I sent him out to gather some herbs for me this morning and he still isn't back yet! If find out he's been lazing about at the tavern again-"

"Yashiro, my friend, stop for a moment" Raphael interrupted. "We have a more important problem at hand and we need your assistance."

Raphael led to the room where Kiyomi and Goodwin were sitting. Mikiko had gotten them both changed out of their wet clothes and had them sitting by the fire wrapped in blankets. Goodwin was trying to warm his hands by the fire but they were still too numb to feel the heat. He resigned to pulling his blanket tighter around his shivering body. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to make himself feel any warmer. He looked over to see Kiyomi being rocked in her mothers arms as she tried to help warm up her daughter.

Yashiro gasped. "What on earth happened?" he asked rushing over to the two of them.

"Kiyomi had wandered off into the yard," Raphael replied. "She got too close to the pond and fell through the ice.

"Goodwin, thank god," Mikiko added, "was there and went in after her to save her."

Yashiro went back and forth between Kiyomi and Goodwin feeling their faces and checking their hands. They were both ice cold and both were still shivering, although Kiyomi did seem to be getting better in her mothers arms.

"Raphael," Yashiro barked, "Go get some water and start boiling it for tea. I have some herbs with me that should help."

Raphael immediately rushed out the door while Yashiro put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Concern was growing in his face.

* * *

_Can you say foreshadowing? He he! Well, not really considering you already know what's going to happen next but if ya didn't then WATCH OUT! A surprise would be coming straight your way! _

_ANYways! As always, please read and review! Whether good or bad, fantastic or flaming, I really don't care. I just want honesty! I have no problem with flames because if you really didn't like it that much, then I MUST be doing something wrong, and I would certainly like to know what that is! _

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own _The Immortal_ or any of its characters, blah blah blah, not making money, don't think anyone would actually pay me to do this anyways! _

_Here is my next chapter! Didn't even take me that long to write it! Go me! Hope you like it! _

* * *

It had been three days since Kiyomi had fallen through the ice and Goodwin had gone to rescue her. In those three days Kiyomi was only just beginning to make a recovery while Goodwin was getting worse.

The first two days had been the most difficult. It took hours for them to finally warm up and both Goodwin and Kiyomi had gotten sick from the experience. Kiyomi was lucky enough to have only caught a minor cold. She certainly didn't feel very well, but her illness was not life threatening. Her parents at the time might have argued that point knowing that their lovely daughter could be a life threatening force when she was in a grumpy enough mood. She could keep them from hours of precious sleep with her tantrums and cause them the kind of stress that would one day lead them to a very unfortunate and very fatal heart attack.

Goodwin on the other hand had been affected far worse. What had seemed like a minor cold at first had turned into a major fever. Goodwin had made the switch from trial by ice to trial by fire where his life was on the line.

Goodwin lay on the bed Mikiko had set for him near the hearth, tossing and turning back forth. Through all his discomfort he had finally managed to fall asleep. Unfortunately for him, while he may have chosen to sleep, his fever still raged on relentlessly both night and day.

Mikiko sat by his side wringing out the cool cloth she had been placing on his forehead. Yashiro had warned them that if his fever got too high, he could die very soon. They had to break the fever for Goodwin to survive, but at the moment they didn't know how.

Yashiro was out with Raphael collecting herbs for a remedy he thought would help. It was the third remedy they would try so far, and it became more and more apparent that if this one didn't work, it would be too late for Goodwin.

"_No…I…hmm…no…can't…" _Goodwin was mumbling in his sleep.

"Shhh…" Mikiko hushed placing the cool cloth back on his forehead. She could only imagine what the boy was dreaming about. Mikiko knew he had had a difficult past. Though he had never said anything she could tell from the moment she met the poor boy. He had had cuts all along his back when they had found him, obviously from being whipped. It was what assured her of her suspicions that he was a run away slave. Pirates along the coast were always attacking foreign traders. They had probably attacked their ship, taken him and maybe a few others, and sold him to a local slaver or work house. It would explain why a boy like him was all alone in Japan. She certainly couldn't see him choosing to come here all by himself.

It made her sad to think he was all alone. She had always wondered what kind of life he had lived, what his parent were like, did he have any siblings, where he grew up. But never ever did he talk about them or even mention he had had a previous life before meeting them and no one here had the heart to ask him because they knew that would involve him explaining how he got here, and how he got to them. It was something he'd have to tell them in his own time.

Mikiko turned around as she heard the creak of the door opening. Raphael and Yashiro nodded to her as they headed for the kitchen. They obviously found the herbs they were looking for and were about to get started on the remedy.

Mikiko turned back, staring sadly at the frail figure that had once been the cowardly, quirky, yet energetic boy they knew as Goodwin. She was curious. She wondered if he had known his family, if he had known his mother. There was a connection she had always had with her child that she too had had with her own mother, one that could only come from the sharing of one body, from giving life to another. She knew there were always children out there whose mothers had died in birth and it made her wonder at what was sadder, losing the one you love, or never getting the chance to experience that love. She'd have to ask him that one day, maybe then she'd be able to understand the sadness she saw behind his eyes that he only let show when he thought she wasn't looking. Then she'd know.

Mikiko sighed as she wrung out the cloth again and placed it back on his forehead once more. She hoped Yashiro's remedy worked this time, or else she may never even get the chance to ask that question.Andthen, she's never know.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

So there ya go! Chapter two! Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! I personally had always wondered where Goodwin was from and I'm sure Raphael had wondered, if he didn't already know, they just never showed that on the show. Who knows, maybe I'll write a story explaining it, because I'll never be able to find out for real considering the show got cancelled. Oh well!_

ANYways! As always! Please review! Whethergood or bad, friendly or flaming, its allgood to me!While I've neveractually gotten one I don't think I'd mind that much ifI did get flamed, so long as itincluded an explaination of why they hated it so much! I really just want honesty, helps me improve my writing!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Immortal or any of its characters! _

_So here it is! Sorry I took so long! I had a mix of writers block and school time distraction. Stupid homework! Oh well! I finally got the time so I here it is! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Why? 

Why had he not been there? Why had he not noticed his only daughter sneak away? Why hadn't heard the lack of playful laughter in their small house?

Raphael sighed. He had been too busy enjoying the few quiet moments he got with Mikiko that he hadn't noticed her… hadn't been able to protect her. If Goodwin hadn't been there… well… he didn't even want to think about how much he could have lost that day.

And now his friend lay dying because of his recklessness. Because he hadn't been being the father he should have been. He knew the arguments his wife would give if she heard him talking this way. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an accident. He can't be everywhere and no one can blame him for wanting a few moments alone with his wife. When you have a four year old those moments come in short supply.

It didn't matter though. It was still partly his fault, no matter what anyone said.

Raphael looked down at his sleeping friend. He had relieved Mikiko of her watch after Yashiro had given him the finally remedy. All they could do now was wait, and as she had been diligently caring for him almost all day they both decided she needed a break. Besides, Raphael needed the time to think.

He had been fairly surprised by Goodwin's recent heroics. It's not that he thought Goodwin was selfish, even though he could be, or even a bad person. It's just that he had basically always thought of him as a coward. Goodwin was well aware of this fact and made little attempts to hide his nature. Fear was something Goodwin was never any skilled at hiding anyways. Heck! If he had a motto it would probably be something like, "Why would god give us legs for running away if he didn't want us to use them?" It just goes to show just how little he truly knew about his young friend.

But at least he knew one thing, something that he had not been completely sure about before. It was that when push came to shove, he could count on him. That is one of the few things you can never really tell about someone until you been through a life a death type situation with them. Your closest friend could run away and leave you stranded in the middle of a fight, right when you need their help, and the man who cut in line in front of you at the market could end up being the one person to go back save your life.

Raphael shook his head. Still, it just seemed so out of character, Goodwin, doing something brave. Not that he wasn't appreciative. _Everyone must have their moment _he supposed. And that moment had saved his daughter's life, so had no right to complain. He simply just surprised.

Then again, part of him wasn't. He knew Goodwin was a good person, despite his obvious flaws, like his obnoxiousness, his smart ass, ill timed remarks, and his cowardliness. The fact that he tried to rob him when they met didn't make for a great first impression. But he had a good heart. He was kind and caring and quick learner. He had a surprisingly good bedside manner and from the training Yashiro was giving him, he could tell he would become a great healer some day. He could be very cynical at times but at others very compassionate. He would obviously never be a great warrior, but, with the proper guidance, he could become a great man some day.

Raphael looked down at Goodwin. "You better pull through this kid. We're not ready to lose you yet."

Suddenly, Goodwin stirred, his eyes half opening.

"Goodwin?"

Goodwin mumbled something faintly that Raphael couldn't quite decipher. He leaned in closer. "What was that? What did you say?"

Goodwin's voice was barely above a whisper. "I said…" Goodwin cleared his throat. "I said don't call me kid."

Raphael's face broke into grin feeling Goodwin's forehead then ruffling his hair. Smart ass remarks were a definite sign of improvement as was his fever which was, to his relief, finally starting to break.

"You had us worried there for a bit."

"Who? Me?" Goodwin asked smirking weakly. "I was just doing it so Yashiro wouldn't send me out hunting for any more herbs in the snow."

"Anything to avoid work, huh?"

"You know me…"

"Yeah… and I'm glad I do." Raphael said sighing and taking on a more serious tone. "I know you claimed we were even after all of this but still… thank you. You didn't have to-"

"Yes I did." Goodwin interrupted. "Raphael, I love Kiyomi like a little sister and I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have done something and didn't. I'd never let anything happen to her Raeph. Not if I could prevent it. Always know that."

"I do now," Raphael said getting up.

"Oh, and Raeph…"

"Yes?"

"You're welcome…"

With that Raphael smiled and nodded, turning off into the kitchen to go get Yashiro.

Goodwin, now alone, gave one final sigh, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. During the fever he had had a bad dream. He had been dreaming of him searching for home and now, he was happy to find that when he woke up… he was there. For the first time in his life he had finally found his home.

_The End_

* * *

_Aww! I so corny! I know! But endings are hard! Give me a break! I may rewrite it later. Maybe not! Depends if I find some good inspiration! I like it still! _

_ANYways! That's the end of this story! Hope you enjoyed it! I definitely plan to write some more Immortal stories! Got lots of ideas that have been waiting to touch paper (or lap top if you want to be technical). For any of you other immortal fans, I hope this inspires you to write your own Immortal fan fics! I'm sure you people have way more ideas of your own than little old moi! Certainly no shame in giving it a try! Not exactly a lot to compare it to. _

_Please review! Whether good or bad, fantastic or flaming, I don't care! I just want honesty. I actually like it when people criticize my work! Helps me improve! _

_Thanks! _


End file.
